You're Gonna Be My Death
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Who'd have thought that a normal night of running around a graveyard, would lead him down a new reason to live?
1. Chapter 1

Running!

He was always fucking running these days! He never seemed to get a break from the damn cops!

_'Maybe I should stop singing so loudly as I work?'_ He thought, as he jumped and maneuvered around the graves, chuckling as he heard one of his pursuers trip over one of the graves. _'Going to need a lot more than speed to catch me fuckers!'_

Graverobber was fast. Years on the job would do that to ya. It built up his leg muscles, and kept him in shape. Barely dodging the flying rubber bullets aimed at his back, Graverobber jumped over a freshly dug grave, laughing like a maniac as he heard two or three of the cops fall into the hole with loud thuds and curses.

"Hold it Graverobber! Your not getting away this time!"

He slid to a halt, as he found himself staring down a barrel of a handheld pistol. _'Fuck!'_ He inwardly hissed, backing away from the officer. He grunted as his back came in contact with something cold and hard.

"Your coming with me!" The officer ordered, slipping one hand behind his back, as he produced a pair of silver and electric red handcuffs. Graverobber gave him a maniac grin. "Sorry pal! I'm not into guys!" With a quick movement, he lunged at the officer, pushing him to the ground. "You'll have to get your kicks from some other dumb-ass!" He laughed loudly, bolting away from the fallen officer.

"Officer down! He got McGuffey!" Graverobber heard one of the officers exclaim, as a rubber zipped past his head, missing him by an inch! He gave a re-leaved chuckle, as he silently thanked GeneCo for the rubber bullets.

For some unknown reason, GeneCo had decided to change their policy on "Graverobbers Will Be Shot on Sight" law. Now the police were required to capture you, and report you to the head of GeneCo! He snorted _'Like I'm gonna get caught, just so that annoying bitch Amber can fuckin lock me away forever!'_

He hadn't seen the GeneCo "princess" since the night of Blind Mag and Rotti Largo's death at the Genetic Opera three years ago! Since the slut princess owned the company, she could get her hand on all the Zydrate she wanted.

At the thought of the surgical drug, he absentmindedly clutched at the vile's hanging from his hip on the vile holster he wore around his waist. His shoulder back clanked against his back, pressing his wrapped extracting equipment against his back.

Finally spotting the exit road, he quickened his speed, silently hoping he'd make it!

"He's heading for the exit! Stop him!"

_'Fuck me!'_ He thought, sliding to a halt. He whipped his head around frantically, backing away from the lights of the officers flashlights! He felt his back hit something that felt like a door? Frantically and quickly, he grasped behind his back, searching for a knob or handle. Finding one, he pulled back on the handle, and gave a quiet yelp of surprise, as he fell through the door, and landed on his back.

_'Gah! Shit!'_ He inwardly cursed, scrambling to his feet, as he closed the door as quietly as he could. He leaned against the door, and peeked out of the barred little window of the door, grinning with success, as he heard the cops pass his hidden position.

Turning his back to the door, he slowly slid down the wooden door, and sighed with relief and satisfaction at his escape. _'Like I said! Your going to need a lot more than speed to catch me fuckers!_' He chuckled to himself, before he quietly took in his settings.

He was in a large, windowed, crypt. There were two small torches blazing against the back wall. Their glow dully illuminated a picture of a beautiful woman, with black hair and smiling eyes. Looking down at the grave, he leaned away from the wall as he read the name printed on the stone.

"Marni Wallace?...Wallace?...Were have I heard that name?" He mumbled, as he looked up at the woman's picture again, before staring at the grave stone. His eyes caught sight of the freshly placed red roses and daisy's propped safely under the woman's name.

'Someones been here recently.' He thought, as he slowly began to rise from his spot. He had just gotten to his feet, when the sound of moving stone caused him to freeze. His eyes snapped to the back wall, as he watched a door, a hidden passageway, slide open. Fearing it was a Repoman or the police, Graverobber slipped into the darkest part of the grave.

He silenced his breathing, as he watched a small femanin figure stepped forward out the door. A girl wearing a black sweater and black jeans, looked quietly around the room, as his eyes widened at the sight of the girls big beautiful eyes and shoulder length, midnight black hair that framed her pail face perfectly!

It was Shilo Wallace?!

He let his body relax, knowing that the girl was not a threat. A sigh of relief escaped his black painted lips, causing the girl to freeze. Her head whipped towards his spot against the wall.

"Who are you? Show yourself." She whispered softly, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Her voice sounded slightly older, and looking closly, he could see that she was still the same height she had been three years ago.

"Easy, kid. I wont bite ya....much." He said with a chuckle, as he stepped out of the crypts shadows, watching as her eyes lost their fear, and quickly replaced with disbelief. He expected her to be angry, or curious when he revealed himself. Hell! He expected her to yell at him for frightening her.

But he wasn't expecting her to throw herself over her mothers stone, and wrap her arms around his waist!

Time stopped, as he felt her embrace him? He heard her hiccup and silently whisper to herself.

"Your alive...I'm so happy your alive."

--------

**Meh... Not that great.**

**-Shrug- tell me if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your alive...I'm so happy your alive."

His body had gone numb, and his mind almost completely blank, as he felt her hiccup into his chest. He slowly looked down at her, wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He saw the large tears slip down her pale cheek, as she nuzzled her check chest. Her eyes were glazed, and she was trembling? Why was she trembling? He wanted to ask her... But he seemed to be at lose for words for once in his life!

_'Hey? What the hell are ya doing? She obviously wants comfort!'_ He heard his mind hiss, as he numbly let his arms wrap around the girl, pulling her closer to his chest. She gasped loudly, before a new wave of tears seem to explode from her big eyes.

"I'm so happy your alive. I...I thought I'd lost another important person in my life." She whispered, as he numbly patted her back. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a fucking idiot? Its not like he'd never been hugged by a woman before! Hell! He'd had women all over him before!

_'But you've never had one cry for you like she is!'_His mind sang smugly, as he took a deep breath. Her smell drifted to his senses, sending a shudder through his body. She smelled of flowers and top soil? 'Probably from the roses,' he told himself, as Shilo's body finally stopped shaking.

They stood in silence, embraced in each others arms. When she finally seemed to have calm, Graverobber felt her shift away from him, as she wipped the fallen tears from her eye.

"I..I'm sorry. We hardly know each other...I-I shouldn't have done that." She whispered hoarsly, as clutched her upper left arm with her right hand. He watched her look away from him, as she stared down at her mothers stone.

_'Your alive...I'm so happy your alive.'_

The words slowly began to echo in his mind. Recovering as fast as he could from his numb state, Graverobber gave a cool shrug of his shoulders. "It aint the first time a woman's thrown herself at me." He said with a grin, earning a small smile, and a slight roll of the eyes from her.

"Right. I forgot how many Zydrate whores you have ready to do anything for you." She said with a slight chuckle, pulling a grin from him. He watched her try to wipe away the mascara that was now smeared across her face, cursing softly as it got all over her face.

Without any thought, Graverobber leaned forward, and wiped the mascara away with his thumb and index finger. His breath hitched in his throat, as he saw her slowly look at him with such innocent eyes! He'd never been around a woman like her. It was almost unnerving of how childish she almost looked, as he drew his hand back, letting a calm silence fall between them.

He didn't really know what to say. He just let the silence decide for him for once. He watched her take a seat by her mothers stone, as she outlined the name with her small fingers. She gently kissed her fingers, before placing them on the newly carved name in the stone.

Nathan Wallace. He had heard that the Largos had taken pity on the body of their most famous Repo Man. So they allowed the man to be buried by his wife, and close to his child.

Her heard her sigh, before she rose to her full height. He crossed his arms over his chest, as her eyes slowly traveled to his. He let his mind wander back to the first thing she had said to him after the embrace.

"You thought I was dead, kid?" He watched her physically freeze, as she fully looked him in the eye. He shivered. _'Dammit kid! Stop fucking looking at me with those damn eyes!'_ He inwardly cursed, as a sad smile spread across her lips.

"About a year after the Opera...Amber and the other Largos captured me." Graverobber felt his blood run cold, and his eyes widen slightly. He watched her eyes glaze, as she seemed to recall that day.

"I was taken to Ambers office by Pavi's Genterns. They were all waiting for me. Pavi and Luigi were fighting as I was led to the desk Amber sat at." He watched her take a few steps back, as she leaned her back to the crypt wall.

"I expected that they had captured m to kill me, or demand why their father was going to leave GenCo to me," she said softly, her eyes falling to the picture of her mother. "Instead, the Largos handed me a paper, as a man stepped through the door into the office."

"He shook my hand, and walked me around the desk, glaring at Amber as she cursed and spat at me, before shooting out of the seat. The man sat me down, and had me read the paper." She shook her head, as a look of distaste appeared on her face. "I couldn't walk away from Rotti's offer like I thought I could. It was a sealed, law binding, will." She sighed, as rubbed her neck. "I had to run Genco."

Graverobber felt his stomach drop to his feet, as his body seemed to slag slightly. "Run Genco? Kid. Your just a kid." He mumbled, earning a dry chuckle from Shilo.

"That's what I told em. But a laws a law. And unlike you, I prefer to follow the laws." He couldn't help but give a slight smile at that. "I started a month after I meet with the man."

Shilo's eyes became dull and sad, as she took a shaky breath. "I had just gotten settled into being the head of GenCo, when Amber came bursting into my office, foaming mad. Pavi and Luigi close behind, as she slammed a folder on my desk."

Graverobber's brows furrowed in confusion, but he let Shilo continue. "I opened the file...And I found pictures." Her eyes glazed, as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. "A...A graverobber had been killed just outside a graveyard near Genco... The cops had messed it up so bad...It was almost impossible to tell that it had been a _human_ body." He watched her body shake, as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I...I recognized your jacket right away," she whispered hoarsely, as a tear fell from her eye, sliding down her cheek. "Amber knew to. She had wanted you captured alive." She sucked in a shaky breath, as she looked at him. "It hurt. Thinking you were dead. Thinking that the first person I ever meet outside my fathers walls...Thinking that you, who had saved me so me from Rotti and the Genco cops...Was dead."

She hung her head for a bit, before pushing herself from the wall. She stared at her mothers grave, before smiling at him with a soft smile.

"After that, I decided the graverobber law had to change. No more of this _'Graverobbers will be executed on sight'_ shit." She spat darkly. "It took alot of work and manipulation, but I finally set a law that the courts could agree on. Graverobbers would be brought before me, the head of GenCo, and they would be given three warnings. We would keep records of them, and if they were caught three times, they would either be...executed, or thrown in jail for twenty years." She was obviously not comfortable with the execution part, but it was obvious that it was all she could get them to agree on.

He let her words sink in, before he chuckled loudly. Shilo cocked her head to the side, confused. "Kid. I'm glad you got the law changed, don't get me wrong," he said with a grin. "But this jackets a pretty common wear for seasoned Zydrate sellers." He said with another chuckle. "I mean, did you really think I'd ever let those dumb fuckers kill me?"

Shilo stared at him, her eyes blank, before she closed them and let out a sigh. "Yeah. I really did." At that statement, Shilo silently made her way to the hidden door. Opening the door, she looked back at him over her shoulder. "You can come inside if you want. Ill make you something to eat."

With that, she stepped into the doorway, leaving a confused Graverobber staring at the open door.

----

**-Shrug- Meh.**

**Whateve. Hope you liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'This is not at fucking all what you were expecting, is it?'_

He absentmindedly shook his head, as he stood in the hidden doors doorway. When people would talk of the Repoman and where he lived, everyone would picture a dark mansion of a house, with walls upon walls lined with jars full of bloody organs and skulls. They pictured dead bodies rotting in the kitchen, were he ate and talked with the dead.

"Its so damn normal." He muttered, stepping out of the doorway, looking over his shoulder as the door closed on its own. With the door shut, he found himself looking around what he guessed to be the living room.

The walls were old fashion. The wall-paper, dating back to a style common in the1920's, was a sickly yellow, with tiny brown flowers. To his left, he found a burning fireplace, and old Victorian style stairs. He found himself looking at the 3D holographic images of Shilo's mother, and the newly added picture of Nathan Wallace stared back at him.

He wasn't one to be afraid. It wasn't good for business. But as he looked at the picture of the dead Repoman, He found himself fighting off a shudder that threatened to rack his body. _'Feels like he's looking at us, huh?'_ His inner self chuckled, as he averted his gaze from the picture, a sound came from the room across from him catching his attention.

Raising a brow, he stepped towards the door, before stepping into an old-fashioned kitchen. He looked around, before his eyes landed on a sight that made his eyes widen, and his jaw slack slightly.

For the time he had stood dumbfounded in the Wallace crypt, the kid had changed out of her black sweater, and had replaced it with a cotton black tank-top and a pair of black pajama shorts. Her feet were covered in black tube socks, and she had an old music player-A boom-box he believed that's what it was called?-playing an old song that he had only ever heard in the older parts of town.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Walking over to the fridge, she opened the door to look at him. He felt body stiffen as her large doe like eyes locked with his.

"You want a beer, a glass of milk, or a carbon soda?" She asked, as he slowly slipped towards the table, taking a seat in front of the food she'd layed out. Giving a shrug, he gave her a grin. "Surprise me."

Reaching into the fridge, she produced two beers, before shutting the door with her foot, sliding the beverage across the table, letting him carch it with his gloved hand. He watched her plop down on the seat in front of him, as she popped the tap on her beer, and took a large sip.

He chuckled, shaking his head, as he took a bite of the generic tuna casserole. Shilo raised a brow, saying nothing as she watched him.

He felt her gaze on him, as he shoveled the food into his mouth. _'Alright! I know its been forever since ya had a decent meal, but damn! Could ya quit acting like a disgusting asshole, and thank her?'_ His inner voice exclaimed, as he took a large swig of his beer.

Setting the can down hard on the table, he let out a content sigh. He went for another bite, but stopped when a he heard a wind-chime of a laugh. Slowly, he raised his eyes up, his fork slowly lowering, as Shilo smiled at him.

He sat the spoon completly down, and raised a brow. "And what the hell is so funny, might I ask?" Shilo shook her head, bringing her beverage to her mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her, as she looked away from him, a smile still in place.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he rolled his eyes, before picking up his fork, and shoving another bite into his mouth. "Women!" He mumbled through another bite, as Shilo, still smiling, hummed along to the new tune playing from the old boom-box.

-----

**I dont think I like this chapter....Idk...**

**May rewrite...IDK...Will see...**


	4. Chapter 4

"He's late!"

"He ain't gonna come. He never comes anymore."

"I say we kill him like we should've done-"

"Enough!"

The room grows silent, as rows of many different colored eyes turn to a pair of completely white and droopy looking pupils. The figure moves towards the sliver of moonlight shinning through a crack in the roof of the abandoned church. Their only source of light.

A pale, withered, male figure steps into the light. His neon white hair is held in a bun at the very top of his head, not completely tucked in, as some hangs down behind him in a strange back curtain. His robes are a red and black old-fashioned robe. Something the man has worn and shaped to his size since he was a teen. A time before organ failure occurred. Surgery had never touched this man, and it was known that he planned to keep it that way.

The group of teens, young adults, and men and women in their early thirties, bow their head and watch with curious and respectful eyes. The man scans around the room slowly, his white eyes locking with each of theirs. The man let out a ragged breath, as he leaned against the black cane. The head of the cane shaped into a skull, glowing a familiar electric blue, as he brought the cane in front of him.

"I will have no talk of killing a fellow robber!" He wheezed, his droopy eyes narrowing slightly, before he closed them with a ragged sigh. "We graverobbers have always looked to working alone. It is known that attachments and grouping can get us killed!" His eyes opened, as his gaze rose to the hole in the ceiling.

"I am one hundred and twenty years old." The man coughed, as a chair was pushed behind him. A small girl, looking no older than nine, placed her hand on the mans elbow, as she lowered him into the hair, her goldish eyes laced with worry, as he smiled at her. The old man clasped the little girls hand one, before she bowed, and disappeared back into the shadows.

"My life is coming to a close. I will join my brother and family soon in hell!" The room rumbled with murmurs of disagreement on his choice of afterlife. The man coughed, before slamming cane on the ground twice. Silence followed.

"It is the fate of every robber to descend into the devil's land. It is our sins punishment!" He growled, coughing loudly.

Some of the figures shook their heads; some closed their eyes and nodded.

The man gave each of them a soft smile, before his chapped lips set into a frown, and his eyes became dark. "We robbers must stick together. Though the law has softened, and we are no longer hunted and killed like animals!" His voice echoed of the wall. His body shook, as he coughed and hung his head briefly.

The room was quiet, as he slowly raised his head. He clasped his hands onto his cane infront of him. "BlackWidow! Tombstone! Tomb! Step forward!" The man ordered gruffly, as he lowered himself deeper into his chair.

Three figures stepped forward. One female and two males. Each blended into the dark with perfect ease, and each wore a necklace with a hidden, glowing vial, of fresh Zydrate.

"What can we do for you, master ZReaper?" The female, a young woman around the age of twenty-seven, asked with a raised brow. She had short, spiked, dark black hair laced with blue streaks. Her eyes were gray, and she had pale-tan skin. She wore a light black v-neck shirt; black jeans covered in more pockets than probably needed, combat boots, and a black duster to guard her from the cold of nights.

The two males, twins, were head and shoulder taller than the girl. They each looked to be around the same age as the girl. One had red eyes; the other had goldish yellow eyes. Both had spiked hair, each a different color. One had black hair; the other had dark silver hair. Both had the normal pale skin, and pierced left eyebrows.

The three bowed, as ZReaper ascended from his seat. He looked down at each one of the figures. "My children! You three are being assigned the job of locating your older brother." The three raised their head in surprise, each glancing towards each other in disbelief, before they lowered their heads again.

"Master ZReaper. This will not be easy. He isn't an easy one to track," The female said, her voice lacking emotion as she raised her eyes to him. "How are we to catch your graduated pupil?" The two males raised their head, asking the same with their eyes.

ZReaper let out a ragged sigh, as he smiled and placed his head on her shoulder. "BlackWidow. Do not doubt your tracking abilities. I trained you well. Do not doubt me." The young woman, BlackWidow, lowered her head with a soft nod.

ZReaper turned to the two males. His eyes landed on the black haired one. "Tombstone. You are my second fastest and smartest robber. Use your knowledge and speed to aid BlackWidow and your brother." Tombstone nodded. "Yes Master ZReaper!" ZReaper nodded, as he turned to Tomb, the younger of the twins by two minutes.

"Tomb! You are my second slyest and strongest. Your family will need your tricks and strength to catch your brother robber. Do not let me down!" Tomb, the quiet one of the three, simply nodded, as he and the other two rose to their feet.

"We'll bring him soon master! Have faith!" BlackWidow waved her hands, before the three stalked back into the dark, disappearing through the church's holes, and into the city.

ZReaper coughed, as he dismissed the others, before lowering himself back into his seat.

"Do not think you can escape your duties as my heir!" ZReaper wheezed, as he turned his droopy eyes to the sky, a semi-psychotic and haggard grin on his lips. "You can't escape your destiny, Graverobber!"

------------------

**Hmm...I do wonder why I put this in the story? Hmm *Ponders and grins***

**Sorry the update took forever people! I've been busy lately!**


	5. Do You Play? Or Walk Away?

_The Purple Eco Sage_!I'm gonna kick your butt for getting this idea stuck in my head XD!

Alright folks, heres the deal. I was going over how I wanted my story to go, when I got a writers block. Pissed, I decided to read the nice reviews you guys gave me. I love hearing the opinions you guys have ^.^

Well. As I came to the last page, I saw _The Purple Eco Sage_'s comment:

Is there anyway to join this group/cult? I will gladly sign out any application if need be. ZReaper is so COOL.

Your Obediant Friend,  
Purple

Well! As soon as I read that comment...WHAM! A fucking ideal bunny knocks me upside the head with a fucking truck or something, because this idea made me jump from my seat and laugh really loud at the thought!

So! Here's my offer and ideal!

I will be excepting three, only three, Cameo Graverobbers. Male or Female! So! What that means is, You will answer the following info I give you, and message it to me, or answer in a comment, and me and one of my closest friends will pick the top three that we like.

The winners character will have small, but important, Cameos in future and closely upcoming chapters!

So! If your interested, I suggest you get to work on answering the questions I have!

**-INFO Needed-**

Name:  
Robber name:  
Age(over nine, under sixty):  
Gender:

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Complexion(Skin tone)  
Height:  
Weight:  
Distinguishing Marks:  
Clothing:

**PERSONALITY:**

**EXTRA?**(Anything you feel is important to know)

Frequently used Phrase:

**-End of needed INFO-**

Alright! So get these into me ASAP! I'll announce the winner at the end of the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

"So? You're still selling Zydrate?"

"Of course. What reason would I have to quit?"

"Your life."

"Pfft. Next."

It had been a good three hours since Graverobber had stumbled into Marni and Nathan Wallaces crypt.

He had gotten away from the GenCo feds, ran into Shilo Wallace, had been invited into her house for food, and was now lounging in a room upstairs that the girl had formed into a second living room.

Graverobber, to his surprise and disbelief, had found it was almost to easy to relax as he and Shilo had gotten into a deep conversation over what had been going on for them in the last three years since they'd seen each other.

He'd been more than happy to tell her of his many escape tricks he'd performed over the years, and was glad to get a laugh outta her. And he was slightly bugged by it all as well.

_'Whats the matter with you? She's not a kid anymore,'_ his inner self hissed to him, as he watched her push a strand of her hair behind her ear. _'She's the perfect age for the taking! Your acting fucking stupid!'_

His inner voice was really starting to grate at his nerves! He growled lightly, earning a raised brow from Shilo. "You OK? Your being offal quiet. And that's highly unlike you?" She asked, as she rolled her neck, letting out a sigh as small pop was heard.

_'Yeah, graves? You ok?' _His inner voice asked in a sickly sweet voice, earning another growl. "I'm fine. Just got stuff on my mind that's bugging me." He grunted, pretending to pop his shoulder. _'Liar, liar!'_ His inner voice sang in soprano.

Shilo narrowed her eyes at him, before shrugging her shoulders. "If something is bugging you, that's your business," She said, removing herself from the chair she'd been sitting in, crushing her beer can at the same time, turning her back to him. "Just know... You can always talk to me, Graverobber." She looked back at him, her large chocolate brown eyes looking sad.

Graverobber felt his fist clinch, as she turned and made her way out the door. He glared down at the floor, listening to as she descended the stairs. _'Well?' _His inner self drawled. Graverobber growled low, as he pushed himself from the couch he'd been sitting on.

"Shut-up!" He told himself, as he slowly, quietly, shot out of the room. Coming to the top of the stairs, Graverobber skillfully stepped over each step that creaked, having memorized each steps sound on his way up.

Making it down the stairs, he slowly slipped to the kitchen doorway, keeping himself in the shadows. From the doorway, he watched Shilo run her hand through her hair, before going back to the dishes she had started washing.

_'Come on. Go for it,'_ His inner self encouraged with a low and lustful drawl. _'Shes old enough. Shes right for the taking. Plus! You know shes gotta be a virgin. That's a rare find my friend.'_Graverobber let out a slow, silent, sigh. Fighting with himself was becoming a pain in the ass! He hopped the girl wouldn't kill him for what he was about to attempt.

Keeping his movements slow, controlled, and silent, Graverobber slowly crossed into the kitchen. His sense were all on alert, letting his body treat it like he was out on his nightly shifts. He noted every move she made, along with his own. Her scent lingered towards him, as she shook her head. She smelled of lilac and topsoil. _'From those bugs she collects.'_His inner self noted softly, as he listened to her hum to another old song playing from the old boom-box of hers.

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper_

_Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And it's taking it's toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

As the song went into a short guitar solo, Graverobber slipped completely up behind her, his form sending a shadow over her smaller figure. He watched her stiffen, as her hands stopped moving, letting the running water pound onto the unwashed dishes. He took a slow, deep, breath, growling as her scent made his body shudder.

"Kid... You smell nice." He said, his voice husky and low, as his fingers traveled up her arms, before his hands landed on each of her shoulder. He felt her shiver, as he lowered his head to her neck. He listened to her pulse, before he let his tongue snake out and flick at her neck, earning a pleasant moan from the girl. _'Oh yeah!'_ His inner self laughed with maniac glee, as he pulled her back to his chest.

He let his tongue and lips graze across her kneck, as his hands rubbed her shoulders. Her sent was beginning to overpower his senses, as he slowly let his teeth graze her neck, causing the girls head to tilt back into his shoulder, as a gasp emitted from her lips. _'Damn! Shes pretty sensative to touch. Nice!'_ He inwardly noted to himself with a chuckle, as he spun the girl around to face him.

Silence fell over them. The boom-box was no longer playing, as the water continued to run. Her eyes were wide and slightly glazed, as her fingers slowly flexed around his arms, which he had placed on either side of her.

"Graverobber...?" She whispered softly, her voice sending an animalistic want through his body. _'Easy boy! Take it slow!' _His inner self chided, as he leaned closer to her, resting his forehead against hers, their eyes locked. He tasted her breath, as she let out a shaky sigh. A light tint of the beer she drank, mixed with ment and chocolate.

_'Do it! Your soo close!' _Graverobber's lips hovered inches from hers, as he let his left hand rest on her check, pulling her face closer to his. "Kid. You-!" Graverobber was suddenly yanked back, as a cry of shock and pain was pulled from his mouth!

"Graverobber!" He heard Shilo call to him, as he felt himself shoved to the ground. He snarled as his head crashed to the ground, and something placed pressure on his chest. His eyes shot open, as he heard Shilo scream! Scrambling to his feet, Graverobber pushed the pressure off his chest!

"Kid-!" He was cut short as someone grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back! Struggling, he tried to pull away, before something sharp taped at his neck. He froze.

"Stop struggling! I don't wanna waist a vial on you!" A male voice laughed in his ear, as his arm was pushed up, earning a gasp and snarl from him. His eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Tombstone!" He snarled, before bringing his foot down onto the males foot. Tombstone snarled and gasped, releasing Graverobber as he jumped back. With almost fluid grace, Graverobber rammed his elbow into Tombstone's chest, causing the younger man to gasp in pain, before falling to the ground.

Graverobber reached down, and seized the man by his throat, picking him up, and throwing him into the kitchen wall. Tombstone gasped for air, as Graverobber rammed his kneecap into groin, pinning him to the wall. "You bastard! You better have a damn good reason for jumping me!" Tombstone coughed and gasped, as Graverobber dug his fingers harder into the younger mans throat.

The click of a gun was heard. "Drop him." The voice was low and even. Graverobber glanced to his left, finding himself staring down the barrel of a loaded Zydrate gun held by Tomb, who's eyes and figure were completly blank of any emotion. Graverobber heard another click, as Tombstone pointed his shaking Zydrate gun at his holders chest.

"Graverobber!" Shilo's voice, lined with fear and disbelief, rang behind him. Growling out a curse, he slowly pulled away from Tombstone, releasing his grip on the mans throat. Tombstone gasped and coughed, clutching at his throat with his free hand, keeping the Zydrate gun pointed sloppily at Graverobber's chest.

Slowly turning towards Shilo's voice, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clinched together, as he spotted the Zydrate gun pointed at the girls head. "She awfully pretty Graverobber! I'd really hate to Z her up. She's to cute to be a Junkie!" His eyes narrowed, as a woman with short, spiked, dark black hair laced with blue streaks pulled Shilo closer to her.

"BlackWidow. What a fucking surprise this is," Graverobber drawled, his head tilted up, as he glared at the shorter woman, who gave him a cheerful smile. "Its been awhile. You still look like a shit!" He spat, earning an eye roll from the girl.

She pressed the gun closer to Shilo's head, earning a wimper from the girl. "That's not what you were saying last time we were together!" BlackWidow chuckled, earning a growl and eye roll from the older robber

BlackWidow was one of the few female robbers he couldn't stomach! She'd been a scalpel in his side since the day she became a fully trained robber on her thirteenth birthday.

"Can we cut the chit-chat! This aint a fucking fun time reunion BlackWidow! We gotta job ta do, remember?" Tombstone growled beside him, as Tomb took up the other side. BlackWidow flipped the man off, before grabbing Shilo's arm. "I've got doll face here. You two know what to do!" Shilo gasped, as BlackWidow picked her up with ease, before throwing her over her shoulder like she was as light as a feather. Shilo struggled and kicked, trying her best to free herself!

"Graverobber! Graverobber! Grave-!" Shilo's voice died, as BlackWidow knocked her head into a door frame, knocking the girl unconscious! Graverobber growled, as he made an attempt to charge at BlackWidow's turned back.

"Tomb!" Tombstone hollered, launching himself forward, grabbing Graverobber by his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Tomb stepped infront of Graverobber's gaze, falling to his knees. "And when the gun goes off, it sparks, and you're ready for surgery!" Tombstone sang with a laugh, as Tomb placed the gun to Graverobber's throat, pulling the trigger. "Nighty night, Graves!"

The last thing Graverobber saw before blacking out to a euphoric dream was Tomb reaching out towards him, his mouth moving with words that sounded distant to him as he slipped into darkness.

"Sorry Graverobber. I hope you'll forgive us one day."

**-------**

**Chapter five is done! And I think I did good!**

**Holy cheese and biscuits!! You guys have awesome graverobber imaginations! **

**God! It was a bitch trying to pick the top three! No joke! Me and my friend Trinity were pulling the hairs out of our heads trying to pick! -Sighs and pouts- Damn you all and your cool imaginations! -Mumbles to self-**

**Well! The winners are Dariana Night, and Erik'sTrueMuse, who submitted two, one male one female!**

**But! Since I like ya all. EVERYONE will have a cameo. But** **Dariana Night, and Erik'sTrueMuse's characters will have slightly bigger parts. OK? If you didnt get a chance to enter the contest, dont be sad! I could still find a way to MAYBE squeeze your character in somewhere -Grins-**

**Please R&R Folks!**


	7. Chapter 6

_He was alone..._

_He was alone, standing in the middle of what appeared to be a dried-up riverbed. Looking around, he saw nothing but dried earth and a star filled sky. Stars... It had been years since he'd seen stars. They were beautiful._

_'How am I going to find my way home?' Graverobbers head wiped to his left, as he heard a very familiar voice. "Shilo?" He called, turning to find nothing. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Kid?" He whispered, taking a step towards where he had heard the voice._

_"Graverobber!" His hands covered his ears, as Shilo's voice rang like thunder across the dead valley. The ground began to rumble! Graverobber's eyes widened, as the ground suddenly split before his feet!_

_His breath caught in his throat, as he began to free-fall! He let out a chocked cry, his eyes widened as he stared up at the star covered sky. His hand reached towards the sky, as the ground began to close!_

_As the ground above completely closed, Graverobber noticed an electric blue underneath him? Turning his body towards the glow, his eyes widened, as he crashed into something something cold and wet?_

_His mind shut down for a second, before he slowly floated back to the surface, slowly taking a deep breath of needed air. He layed on his back, as he stared up at a strange sight. The sky above him was covered in green, blue, and yellow glowing fireflys! He watched as one flew towards him, and hovered above him, flying away as he shifted himself into a standing position in the water._

_"Graverobber. Wake up, boy!" Graverobber gasped, as the water began to move, pushing him around back and forth! As he thrashed back and forth on the ever growing waves, his heart skipped a beat, as a hand made of the electric blue water shot up infront of him! "Wake up, kid!" He screamed as the hand came down on him._

_"Bye Graverobber!" He heard the fireflys sing, as the hand pulled him deeper into the water! He was gonna drown!_

---

Graverobber awoke with a gasp as his eyes shot open, propelling himself to a sitting position! He felt his heart beating in his throat, as a pool of cold sweat fell down his face. His head bobbled to the ground, as he clutched his head. The room was spinning.

"Take it easy, Graves. They Z'd you up pretty good." Graverobber's head shot up, as a gruff voice. His eyes squinted, as his blurry sight began to clear. He found himself staring at a man with black with silver streaks on either side of his head. He noticed it was pulled back into a tight ponytail against his skull.

The man was wearing a blue turtleneck under a black leather jacket. He wore dark grey pants, and a pair of what looked to be black work boots. His light olive skin was lightly wrinkled at the corners of his lip, stating that a smile from the man was rare.

Graverobber had to squint slightly from the dull lights to see that his ears were pierced twice, his eyes were light brown, and a noticable goatee that made the man look serious and gave him an air of all-knowing.

The man, who had been leaning against the wall in front of the couch Graverobber realized he's been resting on, pushed him self from the wall, removing a cup from the counter next to him. He handed Graverobber the cup. "Drink up. You've been out for a good five hours. You'll need some fluids in ya." The man stated gruffly, as Graverobber cautiously took the cup.

The man seemed to notice Graverobber's distrust. "Boy, if Id wanted to kill ya, I would have done it while you were sleeping!" Accepting the mans answer, Graverobber gulped down the water.

"Dumbasses! They need to be more careful with the amount they give people! They could have killed you!" Graverobber sat the cup down, before swinging himself up off the coach. He staggered slightly, as he tried to take a step towards the door. He felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. "Easy, Graverobber! You still haven't gotten all that ZydrateTomb and the others slipped into ya ot of your system." The older man said gruffly, as Graverobber shrugged his hand off.

"I didn't ask for your help, Duo," Graverobber growled, running his hand through his multi-color dreds. "So just back off!" The older man, Duo, let out an irrataded sigh, shaking his head. "Dammit, Graverobber! Why do you got to be so damn stubborn."

Graverobber looked back over his shoulder at the older graverobber. It had been a good many years since Duo and him had talked. Duo was probably one of the only graverobber's he truly considered a friend. The man was looked at as a traitor by the younger robbers. He was polite, quiet, and considered a gentleman. A trait most uncommon for a man in his field of work. He blended into society with the way he dressed, and no citizen looked at him with fear or distaste.

"The lifestyle I live is one of the only sure ways to survive in this line of work, Graverobber."

Graverobber let out an irritated sigh, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, Duo," He said gruffly, keeping his gaze away from the older robber. Graverobber heard a dry chuckle from the older man, followed by foot-steps.

"Come on. You've got a meeting with The Boss," Duo said gravely, grabbing Graverobber by his shoulder. Graverobber let out an annoyed growl as he was led out of the room.

Stepping down a graffiti covered Wall, Graverobber and Duo stopped in front of a door painted with the word "Court room" in neon red and blue, with a nose hung KoRn doll hanging off the door. "Cute." Graverobber commented dryly, as Duo pounded on the door.

A peep hole opened at the top of the door. "Password!" Graverobber flinched at the doorman's childishly high voice. A pair of Bambi like aqua blue eyes stared back at them, as Duo gave a very small smile. "For Whom the bell Tolls!" Duo sang gruffly, earning a giggle from the obviously female doorman. "Hi Duo! Come on in!" The peep hole closed, before the neon pained door opened.

Graverobber had only taken about three steps into the door, before a metallic sound was heard, and he was staring at his reflection. he brought his head back, as he glanced out of the corner of his eye, finding a small girl with multi-color cyber dreads and ribbons all over her body, holding a scythe with a fighter's pose. "Easy, Hattress! This is-" The girl cut Duo off, as she brought the scythe's handle to rest on her shoulder, as a cheerful, almost creepy with the scar over her right eye to her cheek, smile graced her lips. "Graverobber! Its been ages! You still owe me a game of hide-and-seek!" Hattress said cheerfully, as Duo clasped his hand back on Graverobber's shoulder, leading him away.

"She hasn't changed." Graverobber commented boredly, earning a chuckle from Duo. "None of us have changed. Not really. We just got older." Graverobber nodded, as he was led deeper into the room.

"Duo. I'll take him from here." Graverobber stopped in his tracks, as a young girl with shoulder length, curly, and messy dark purple hair stepped towards them. She was small, and her pale skin made her gray eyes pop. She was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt under a dark purple corset. Tight gray pants with a black, tattered, handkerchief style skirt over the top of it was worn, and black combat boots, that come to mid-thigh made her look alittle older than he knew her to be. The long leather trench coat, from what he could guess, was what she still keep all her belongings in.

The women would have been looked at as a beauty by all, had it not been for the large scar across her throat. To many she was fearful and highly intimidating for her age. But he knew better. She was just a scared little girl.

She came to a stop in front of him, having to look up for her small height, giving him her usual confident smile. "Hello, Graves!" She said loudly, earning a few dull glances from her fellow robbers. "Its been awhile."

Graverobber heard Duo sigh. "Always so loud, Rayne!" Duo said, shaking his head. "Its no wonder you haven't been caught yet. I bet if it werent for Niles, you'd have been caught a long time ago!" Graverobber heard the younger girl growl, as she grabbed Graverobber's wrist. "It's thanks to Niles that the cops are always chasing us! He's the most horrible robber of the X group! I'm surprised he hasn't been caught yet!" Rayne spat, pulling Graverobber towards another door.

Duo chuckled behind him. "I will see you later, Graverobber." Graverobber glanced behind him, finding the older man had disappeared. "Damn old man!" Graverobber heard Rayne murmur, as she pulled him through multiple doors. He watched as Rayne glanced back at him ever so often, earning a growl from him! _'Dammit! The kids getting on my nerves!'_His inner self complained, as he and Rayne came to a halt in front of a black painted door with a neon white skull.

"Graverobber?" He looked down at Rayne, who was glaring at the door. "Come out of this meeting alive. I don't wanna see you killed. Ill hate you forever if you die!" He heard the slight fear in her voice. Rayne was loud kid. A kid he had introduced to the graverobbing world long ago. He saw the girl as his distant sister. It still pained him to see the scar that angry customer had long ago bestowed upon her.

_'Poor kid. She puts this tough girl act on, that nobody thinks she cares, But she does.'_ His inner self noted, as he gave her a grunt OK, before she opened the door.

"And try to hurry. That girl... I think ZReaper's gonna kill her..." Graverobber's eyes widened, as Rayne pushed him through the black door, slamming it in his ashened face. "Rayne!" Graverobber hollered, banging his hand on the door!

_'Fuck!' _His inner self cried, as he clinched his fist so hard, blood was beginning to appear.

"Shilo!"

------------------------

**Oh damn! Whats going on? What has ZReaper done with Shilo?**

**Well? You'll just have a wait ta find out!**

**Dariana Night! Your character will be appearing soon! Promise!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Shilo!"

He found himself running down a poorly lit hallway. _'Again with the fucking running!'_ He heard his inner self complain, as he bolted around a corner, only to run into something hard.

"Shit!" Graverobber, having knocked into the thing with enough force, realized that it was a person. A girl, who looked to be around twenty-three to twenty-five. The girl had black hair with what looked to be a few purple streaks, and was worn down to her hips.

"Huh? Wha? Huh?" The girl said, before a growl was heard. "Fuck! Why don't you watch where the hell your going! Shit!" Graverobber watched as the girl pressed her left hand against the wall, as she pulled herself to her feet, giving him a better view of her. The first thing that caught his eye, was the surgical scar on her chest that peeked through the black suit with purple pinstripe's she wore.

He noticed the skirt she was wearing was just above knees, and was slit up the front of her right leg. Looking closely, he could see the dark purple patent leather corset she was wearing under the suit's jacket. Strappy black heels and black leather gloves completed her look, along with the with the leather garter-belt that had the girls Zydrate extraction equipment strapped to her left thigh.

She glared at him with violet eyes, which seemed popped out at him because of her pale skin. Giving him another hard glare and sigh, he watched her bend over and swipe up what looked to be a book from the floor. As she bent over, the hair against the back of her neck parted, revealing **XI** tattooed on the back of her neck.

Memories clicked, as images of a ten-year-old girl with big purple eyes handed him a rose she had just removed from a tombstone. His eyes widened, as the girl stood to her full height of what he guessed to be around 5'7".

"Dariana?" He asked, causing the girl to freeze, pulling the book she held to her chest. He watched her brows furrow in confusion, as she cocked her head to the side. "How do you know my name?" She asked, causing Graverobber's figure to slouch.

"Holy fuck, Night," He said shaking his head, as a lopsided smile graced his lips. "You got taller." The girl, Dariana, furrowed her brows further, as she leaned close to him, pulling her book closer to her. He let himself lean back, letting the dull lights illuminate him better. As quickly as confusion had appeared on the girl's face, her checks flushed a dark red, and her eyebrows furrowed in anger, as she took a step away from him.

In one quick movement, he found himself dodging a furry of blows from the young girls fist. He held his hands up in defense, as he heard the girl scream at him. "You son-of-a-bitch! You sorry fuck! How dare you show your face after so long! How dare you!" He could hear the tears flowing in her rising voice, as he grabbed her wrist, causing the girl to drop her book.

Dariana struggled and kicked, as he held her by her shoulders. He saw the tears flowing from her eyes, as she suddenly collapsed to the floor. "I hate you! Why are you back! Why?!" She cried, as Graverobber released her hands, letting the girl's arms drop to her buckled knees, as he knelled down in-front of her.

"Dariana! Listen, kid! I know you don't give a fuck about what I say right now, but you gotta listen!" He reached for the book she had droped, causing his heart to drop to his chest as he read the title. "Labyrinth," He looked up from the title into a pair of sad and angry purple eyes. "You still have this, huh?" He asked, as she swiped the book from his hand, clutching it to her chest as she placed her right hand on the wall beside her.

"You left me," Dariana whispered. "You left me! You left me here, alone!" Graverobber watched the tears fall from her eyes onto the books cover. "ZReaper told me I didn't need you anymore. My training was done... But he was wrong!" Dariana slowly pulled herself to her feet, shaking. Graverobber easily rose to his, reaching out a hand to help her. She swatted it away. "Don't!" He pulled his hand back, letting it slip into his jacket's pockets.

"I haven't needed your help for fifteen-years, Graverobber. I don't need it now," Dariana said coldly, as she glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Silence feel between the two, before Dariana let out a shaky sigh. "Whatever you have to say... Say it now." Graverobber felt himself shake his head. _'You really fucked up here, Graves.' _His inner self had never been more right.

Dariana had long ago been his first and last apprentice. He had found the girl at the age of five. She had been curled up in a large refrigerator box in the Zydrate alley he'd been working at the time. Feeling pity for the quivering child, he had brought her to the Guild, having her cleaned up and checked out by Toxica, the guilds head nurse. After that, the kid had followed him around everywhere. Even to his robbing jobs.

At the age of seven, she'd been named his apprentice by ZReaper, and the rest was history up until her thirteenth birthday. The initiation of a robber is not a kind one. The potential robber is taken to a graveyard by their teacher, and told to get to work like any normal night. While the student is working, the teacher abandons them after setting off the alarm.

Graverobber had never hated himself more than he had that day. That had been his last day of attending the guild meetings or having anything to do with his old teacher, ZReaper.

"Dariana... I'm looking for ZReaper," Graverobber finally said, his voice low and serious. "He has someone... Someone important to me." It felt strange to say that about Shilo. Dariana snorted, as she flipped her long black hair back over her shoulder. "Someone important to you, huh? Someone so important that you actually came back to the guild for them?" He heard Dariana let out a dark laugh. "Wow. What a slap to the face that was to hear." Graverobber let out an annoyed growl. Having enough of this, he decided to settle this once and for all.

Grabbing Dariana by her shoulder, he turned her to completely face him. "Listen, Night! Leaving you behind that night was one of the many things that Ive done that I'm not proud of! But you know what? I left because I didn't want to face you or any of the other kids that looked up to me like some fucking hero!" He was shaking, as his grip on Dariana's shoulder tightened. "I'd take it back if I could. But I cant, and I'm sorry, dammit! I'm sorry!"

Dariana stared at him with wide eyes, as he loosened his grip on her shoulder, letting his hand drop to his side. "Please, kid. I need your help." Dariana was silent, as she brought her book to her chest. She lowered her head, allowing her hair to curtain her face.

"Just keep going down this hallway. He's in the church," Dariana whispered softly, pointing down the hallway she had come up. Graverobber watched her clutch the book hard, as a memory of a six-year-old Dariana smiled up at a younger him, as he removed a book from the corpse of a child he'd just finish extracting Zydrate from. _'Here, kid. You'll make better use of it than she is.'_

"Thanks, kid," Graverobber mumbled, as he turned and made a dash down the hallway.

"I forgive you, Graverobber!"

He felt a small smile grace his lips.

----

**Sigh. I'm not sure about this chapter. I know you're probably loving this Dariana Night, but I'm not sure about how I approached this.**

**This scene is important for an upcoming chapter, so don't think I just stuck this in here! Everything usually connects to each other in my stories!**

**Enjoys! And see ya later!**


End file.
